The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Musical instruments may be mounted on rods or other static objects in order to stabilize the instrument while it is played, as well as to advantageously position the instrument. In particular, percussion instruments such as cowbells, blocks, cymbals, tambourines, bells, triangles, drums, gongs, and the like may be mounted from metal rods ranging in diameter from less than half an inch to more than an inch and a half (12-36 mm).
In order to mount on such rods, a mounting bracket must be attached to, or integrated into the design of, the instrument. Many mounts utilize a set screw. Set screw-based mounts comprise a bracket and a set screw. The bracket is attached to the instrument at one end portion. The rod passes through a portion of the bracket. The bracket is configured to removably accept the set screw. When the set screw is inserted into the bracket, it presses against the rod, thereby holding the attached instrument in position via the friction force between the rod and the set screw. Some set screws further comprise a grip which enables a user to hand tighten the set screw, eliminating the need to use additional tools, such as a screw driver, to place or remove the mounting bracket. Such designs may slip or otherwise fail due to the limited contact surfaces between the set screw and the rod.
Other mounting brackets utilize an eyebolt. Eyebolt-based mounts comprise a bracket, an eyebolt, and a fastener. The bracket is attached to the instrument at one end portion. The bracket is configured to insertably receive the rod at a bracket opening. The eyebolt is positioned such that the rod may pass through an eyebolt opening when the rod is inserted into the bracket opening. The bracket further comprises an eyebolt thread opening. The eyebolt threads pass through the eyebolt thread opening to an attached fastener. The fastener (e.g., a nut or wing nut) may be tightened or loosened, causing the inner surface of the eyebolt opening to press against the rod on one side of the rod and causing a portion of the inner surface of the bracket opening to press against the rod, thereby holding the attached instrument in place via the friction force between the rod and the eyebolt. Such designs comprise an eyebolt with a circular inner surface cross section, which may reduce the contact surfaces between the eyebolt and the rod where the rod has a small diameter.
Given the foregoing, apparatuses are needed that facilitate mounting of instruments to rods of multiple diameters, without reducing the holding force of the apparatus.